wanganmidnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Reina Akikawa
Reina Akikawa is the female leading character in Wangan Midnight. Bio Her first appearance is in Wangan Midnight Volume 1 Chapter 3, where viewers can see that she is driving a gray Nissan Skyline GTR, making her one of the few female racers. A high-end fashion model and TV personality who co-hosts a motoring show called "Drive Go-Go!" alongside Koichi Kijima, and formerly one of Akio's main rivals, she finds herself depressed with how she has pushed others out of her life in her original pursuit of fame. She harbors her sadness and frustration by day, shoot after shoot, until she can get off of work and drive her GT-R on Wangan highway to vent. Finding herself depressed by quite a lot, she finds herself enamored with the Devil Z after it overtakes her on the highway late at night after a shoot. She follows Akio to a parking area, where she then steals the Z, of which by now she feels obsessed to drive. Later on she encountered the Devil Z and the Blackbird having a race and decides to join in but her car spins out and crashes.After this incident, she is content to just follow the other racers without trying to pull into the lead. Her GT-R is tuned by Kazuhiko Yamamoto. As a safety precaution it is fitted with a rollcage and later repainted white to be more visible to other cars. Akio is her primary love interest, and he may also harbor feelings towards Reina. In Volume 14, it is revealed that the R200 club, who always wanted to beat faster racers to make themselves famous, attempted to beat Reina, Shima, and Akio. But it was only for them to find out that the target is the player, at least in the games. But in the end, they failed, even JPP Sonoda didn't manage to see Reina around. Leitmotif *Reina's Theme (Wangan Midnight R) *Nothing Lives Forever (Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune/''Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 2) *Feel the Moment (Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3/''3DX/''3DX+) *In Your Dreams ''(Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3/3DX/3DX+) *I'm Here for You (Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 6) Behind the Scenes Appearences In the manga, she wears a white jacket over a black shirt and white pants and black shoes. But in later volumes of the manga, she wears a black tank top, black pants and boots. In the anime, she wears different clothes which is a white T-shirt, blue skirt and brown fashion boots. She also wears a black jacket over a red t-shirt, white pants and white rubber shoes as the series progresses; or a blue jacket over a yellow dress, a blue short skirt and white shoes. She also wears a orange jacket over a white shirt, a blue skirt and red shoes, which look similar to Scarlet Garcia's attire from Sonic X. Portrayal In the Wangan Midnight anime, Reina Akikawa is voiced by Reiko Suhou. Whereas in the live-action movie, she is portrayed by Rio Matsumoto. Car Skyline GT-R BNR32 (Anime/Manga/WMMT) Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (Live Action Movie) Photo Akikawa Reina (Anime) .jpg Akikawa Reina (Manga).jpg Akikawa Reina (The Movie) .jpg Akikawa Reina (Wangan Midnight PS3).jpg Akikawa Reina2.JPG Category:Characters Category:Racers